


Молчаливый сосед

by Blondunishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: В каноне (сезон 3 а) Стайлз очень боялся, что по причине своей девственности станет новой жертвой маньяка, стал.





	

**Предупреждение от автора: возможно, некоторые из описаний, связанные с разложением, покажутся неприятными.**

 

10.10.20…  
02:06  
  
      Дышал через раз. Грудь больно сдавливало от удара, который он получил от нападавшего. Руки крепко связаны сзади, боль почти не чувствовалась, как и сами руки. Стилински помотал головой, пытаясь унять шум в ушах. Картинка перед глазами плыла, хотя было так темно, что он едва мог уловить очертания того места, где оказался. В воздухе отчётливо чувствовался затхлый запах земли и плесени. На грани слышимости Стилински различал едва заметное копошение, словно короеды прогрызали себе дорогу через древесину.  
  
      Стайлз кое-как разогнулся и попытался нащупать то, к чему был привязан. Это был брус из дерева, не слишком надёжный, а при обладании силы оборотня — абсолютно ненадёжный, только Стилински не был оборотнем. Да и брус этот, судя по всему, держал часть ветхого перекрытия потолка. Стилински побился головой о дерево, проклиная себя за то, что когда-то отказался от укуса Питера.  
  
      А ведь Скотт его сам не найдёт, значит, узнает и отец, и Дерек. Страшно было представить, что они сделают с ним после того, как спасут. «Если спасут», — поправил себя Стайлз и горестно вздохнул. Как ни крути, глупо. Искал маньяка, получи и распишись, Стилински, правда с ним ещё в довесок входит: похищение твоей тушки и убийство твоей же тушки. «Главное, чтобы не пытал», — подумал Стайлз. Боли он не терпел вообще. Не его это было. Сильные мира сего, вроде Дерека и Скотта, могли ломать ноги и руки несколько раз за неделю, неважно, что те сращивались быстро, боль всё равно была, должно быть, адской. Стайлз он не такой, он не привык к такому обращению, а к тому, чтобы его били по голове, он особенно не привык…  
  
09.10.20…  
21: 30  
  
      — Мне не нравится эта идея, — заявил Скотт Стайлзу, как только выслушал очередной безумный план Стилински.   
      — Чувак, ловить нужно на наживку.  
      — Но почему наживкой должен быть ты? И кстати, ты уже рассказал Дереку? Он одобрил? — конечно, не рассказал и, конечно, Дерек бы не одобрил. Разрычался бы как обычно, называя Стайлза идиотом.  
      — Дереку ни слова!  
      — Ты с ума сошёл? А кто ловить будет это чудовище?  
      — Ты, — как само собой разумеющееся сказал Стилински, гордо рассматривая схему плана. Со того времени, как Скотт стал оборотнем, Стайлз не мог не заметить как хорошо продвинулись его (Стайлза) способности, как детектива. Стилински всегда привлекали расследования и сейчас он был преисполнен желанием поймать на живца — на себя неизвестного маньяка, убивающего девственников.  
      — Чёрт, нет! Я просто уговорю Дерека переспать с тобой наконец! И ты выкинешь эту глупую идею из головы! — разозлился Скотт.  
      — Не смей! — тут же закричал Стайлз, МакКолл замер. — В любой другой момент я бы был тебе благодарен, но не сейчас. К тому же заставлять Дерека спать со мной — всё равно что подписать ему смертный приговор, а моему отцу — тюремное заключение.  
      — Ты думаешь твой отец мне скажет спасибо, когда тебя найдут с перерезанный горлом?!  
      — Вот зачем думать так плохо?  
      — Стайлз, а как насчёт того, чтобы просто подумать?  
      — Я уже всё обдумал, — сказал Стилински, сворачивая карту. — Это, — Стайлз ткнул в рулон, — реальная зацепка. То, что он так серьёзен относительно всех этих потоков и прочего выдало его. Он или мистическая тварь, или просто помешанный на оккультизме маньяк. В любом случае я знаю, где должна быть обнаружена следующая жертва. И Скотт, ты хочешь, чтобы он убил кого-то?  
      — А ты хочешь, чтобы он тебя убил?  
      — Мы обезвредим его!  
      — Стайлз, а если он убивает не на месте? Что если…  
      — Короче, ты в деле?  
      — Ты ведь пойдёшь один, если я не соглашусь?  
      — Ты хорошо меня знаешь.  
      — Нет, раз считал, что тебе дорога твоя жизнь. Ладно, когда начнём? — Стайлз просиял, разворачивая карту обратно.  
      — Сегодня прочешем этот квадрат, — Стилински ткнул пальцем в участок, выделенный пунктиром и помеченный номером один. — Но тебе придётся держаться поодаль, если это нечто вроде оборотня, у которого хорошая чуйка, он не станет нападать. В общем, сам понимаешь.  
      — Давай позовём ребят?  
      — А они позовут Дерека и вся наша затея коту под хвост. Они его беты, Скотт!  
      — Ладно, — выдохнул МакКолл, предчувствуя недоброе. — Ох и пожалею же я.  
      — Я всё продумал!  
      — Когда ты так говоришь, я тем более неспокоен. Твои планы чаще всего не срабатывают.  
      — Эй! Наши планы!  
      — Твои планы, — повторил Скотт. — Ты сам всегда говоришь, что мозговой центр.  
      — То есть когда они блестящие, то это наши планы, а если нет, то мои, да? — завёлся Стайлз.  
      — Я сказал не это! Они вообще никогда не срабатывают. Ладно идём, мне ещё к тесту по химии готовиться, — Стилински секунду стоял и раздумывал над словами Скотта.  
      — Что значит не срабатывают? Вот скажи, когда мои планы были плохи, а? А лучше припомни, что сам постоянно делаешь. Ты же вечно в какие-то передряги попадаешь, а Стайлз должен тебя спасать. Скотт! Ты меня не слушаешь!  
  
10.10.20…  
10:15  
  
      Сколько он здесь просидел? Час, два, ночь? Может прошли уже годы и его перестали искать? Стайлз понимал, что столько времени он не мог просидеть. Он бы умер от жажды или голода, а возможно и от нехватки воздуха. Когда первый ужас прошёл, Стилински смутно смог осмотреть свою берлогу. Свет внутрь практически не проникал, только тоненькая щель откуда-то сверху слабо освещала очертания его тюрьмы. Из этого и того, что пахло влажной почвой, Стайлз решил, что находится где-то под землёй. Это было плохо, потому что его крики на поверхности, скорее всего, будут неслышны. Надеяться на то, что кто-то из стаи учует его запах не приходилось, земля была отличным изолятором и она надёжно прятала все запахи от чуйки оборотня. Более того, ещё когда Стайлз только пришёл в себя, он уловил странный сладковатый запах гнили, который всяко сбил бы любое животное. Запах был слишком сильным даже для человека.  
  
      Ситуация выходила скверной. Стилински, не привыкший унывать, монотонно обтирал свои верёвки на руках об угол дерева, но не слишком надеялся на результат. Скорее его запястья сотрутся в порошок, они и так нещадно болели. Человек, похитивший его, связал их слишком крепко и приток крови был затруднён. Стайлз почти равнодушно думал о том, что возможно по этой причине он останется вовсе без рук. Апатия, овладевшая им, напугала сильнее всего произошедшего. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и ощутил всю ту же острую боль в грудине. Он не мог толком рассмотреть свою грудь, но ему казалось, что та блестит от крови. А может, это было его воображение и страх? Не было никакой раны, а только он, сидевший без движения уйму времени, и темнота, которая пугала до одури, а ещё этот невыносимый тлетворный запах. Что так могло пахнуть?  
  
10.10.20…  
00:00  
  
      Они исследовали квадрат вдоль и поперёк, никаких странностей, вообще ничего. Стайлз всё более впадал в уныние, а Скотт всё чаще звонил и ныл в трубку. В конце-концов, Стайлз выключил звук на телефоне и продолжил следовать маршруту. Не могло статься так, чтобы он ошибся. Конечно, это был только первый квадрат, но на него Стилински ставил более всех остальных, значит, следовало осмотреть его как следует.  
      Карман засветился, опять звонил Скотт. Стайлз наморщился, но трубку взял.  
  
      — Ну что ещё? — недовольно спросил он.  
      — Стайлз, идём домой, — проговорил телефон Стилински голосом Скотта. — Мы уже два часа здесь торчим.  
      — Скотт, говори тише, — зашипел на друга Стайлз.  
      — Какого чёрта? Ты обещал, что мы уйдём как только обойдём весь квадрат. И что? Ты уже сколько кругов намотал?  
      — Скотт, я чувствую, что он здесь. Ещё чуть-чуть и…  
      — Заткни это чувство подальше и идём домой. Ты не оборотень, чтобы что-то там чувствовать.  
      — А это уже расизм, Скотт.  
      — Мне всё равно что это, если это отправит тебя домой. Уже полночь, а я всё ещё не дома и не сделал уроки.  
      — Ладно, давай так. Ты стой там, где стоишь, а я ещё раз пройдусь по Бенифит-стрит. Обещаю, сразу пойдём домой.  
      — Стайлз!  
      — Скотт, всего один раз, клянусь.  
      — Ладно, звони если что.  
      — Обязательно, — ответил Стайлз и положил трубку.  
  
  
10.10.20…  
13:20  
  
      Когда люк открыли, он лишь вяло поднял голову и, прищурившись от яркого света, лениво посмотрел на своего тюремщика. Конечно, он не мог видеть его лица, тот стоял против света. Зато его быстрый ум мгновенно, ещё до того, как Стайлз успел что-либо понять, среагировал и направил его взгляд прямо перед собой — на то, откуда тянуло вонью. В тот же миг ужас сковал Стилински и он распахнул рот в истошном крике. Беловатые плесневелые разводы из которых состояла скрюченная фигура, а на ней черви, копошащиеся черви, чей настойчивый звук Стайлз списывал на галлюцинацию. Это они создавали едва заметную какофонию звуков. А этот запах, невыносимая вонь, которую он вдыхал часы, это же она сводила его с ума своей очевидностью — сладкое гниение разлагающегося трупа.  
  
      — Я смотрю, ты, наконец, увидел своего соседа, — весело произнёс неизвестный. — Познакомься, — мужчина поднял голову мертвеца за голову и прислонил её к стене. Стайлз в панике вытаращил глаза, рассматривая изуродованное лицо. Один глаз у мертвеца был подбит ещё при жизни и сильно оплыл, а второй был полуоткрыт, этой одной глазницей он как-будто следил за Стайлзом. — Это Джимми, Стайлз. Он был следующей и последней жертвой. Точнее, предпоследней. Ты немного смешал мне карты своим бесстрашием.  
      — Почему вы не выставили его как остальных? — спросил Стайлз, не смея отвести взгляд от несчастного Джима.  
      — Я не могу, — покачал головой мужчина. — Видишь ли, ритуал требует чёткости. В том что ты здесь, виноваты вы оба. И ты, и Джимми проявили чудовищную безрассудность. Правда, ваши грехи имеют разное свойство. Джим, — мужчина провёл рукой по голове мертвеца, — будучи выбранным мной, успел переспать в подвале с какой-то вульгарной девицей. Как потом мне признался этот мелкий ублюдок, он и рад бы мне помочь, но увы. Когда они боятся, начинают нести подобный абсурд. Рад бы был помочь. За подобную наглую ложь и за то, что испортил своё тело, Джим поплатился, — мужчина оглядел тюрьму, — вечным прибыванием в этом месте. Я его не убивал, Стайлз. Он сам сдох.  
      — Вы избили его до полусмерти, — ответил Стилински, тяжело дыша.  
      — Что касается тебя, ты вёл себя слишком опрометчиво и нагло. Я решил наказать тебя.  
      — Я всего лишь хотел поймать маньяка.  
      — И ты поймал меня, правда попался сам. Итак, я спрошу у тебя, Стайлз. Ты девственник?  
      — А что, от моего ответа разве что-то зависит? Убьёшь меня в любом случае.  
      — Когда Джимми наврал мне, я не смог завершить ритуал. Надо ли мне говорить, как я был зол? — мужчина подошёл к Стайлзу и схватив того за шею, сдавливая её. Стилински начал задыхаться. Он всё ещё плохо видел лицо нападавшего, но его крупные черты лица, чётко очерченные, уже можно было различить. Но Стайлз смотрел не на него, а на Джима, следящего за ними одним левым глазом. — Ответь мне, мальчик. Ты спал с кем-нибудь?  
      — Нет, — прохрипел Стайлз кое-как, почти теряя сознание. Тут же рука, сдавливающая горло Стилински, отпустила его.  
      — Вот и хорошо, Стайлз. Иначе ты будешь гнить здесь, как Джимми. Правда он был здесь совершенно один, а тебе повезло, компания как-никак.  
      — Я девственник, я же сказал! — немного истерично ответил Стилински.  
      — Я верю тебе. Я подготовлю всё необходимое. Сегодня вечером, Стайлз, ты станешь одной из священных для меня жертв, это большая честь. — Стилински хотел сказать, что пусть бы этот урод подавился своей честью, но вопреки обыкновению промолчал. Не стоило лишний раз злить того, в чьих руках была твоя жизнь. Он ведь мог довершить начатое, а для ритуала найти кого-то другого.  
  
  
10.10.20…  
17:40  
  
      — Где мой сын?!  
      — Мистер Стилински.  
      — Скотт, я сейчас говорю с тобой не как с другом Стайлза, — Джон был зол, неимоверно зол.  
      — Я потерял его. Я правда… Простите.  
      — Скотт просто скажи нам, где ты его видел в последний раз, — сказал младший Хейл.  
      — А ты заткнись! — потребовал Джон от Дерека, тот тут же послушно замолчал.  
      — Бенифит-стрит, Я просил Стайлза уйти от туда, но он сказал, что проверит ещё одну улицу без меня! Я всё ждал и ждал его звонка, но он не позвонил. И когда я дошёл до Бенифит-стрит, Стайлза там не было и запаха его там тоже не было.  
      — Запаха? — Скотт был настолько шокирован тем, что Стайлз пропал, что даже не заметил как проговорился.  
      — Это сложно объяснить.  
      — Нет уж, объясняй.  
      — Он не в себе, — попробовал было Дерек.  
      — Я не хочу знать твоего мнения, Хейл! Я вообще понять не могу, что ты здесь делаешь?! И какого чёрта, вы, — Джон ткнул пальцем в Скотта, — путаетесь с ним. Вы же сами сдали его полиции за убийство сестры.  
      — Я невиновен.  
      — Заткнись! Ещё нужно проверить, не ты ли его увёз куда-то! Ты часто его забираешь из школы. Думаешь, я не знаю этого?  
      — Это совсем не то, что вы…  
      — А что это ещё может быть, Дерек? Думаешь, я не знаю, как выглядит мой сын, когда влюблён?! Господи, в мужчину намного старше его! С уголовным прошлым!  
      — Это уже лишнее, — разозлился Дерек. — Если вы были против, то стоило поговорить со мной.  
      — Это ты должен был прийти ко мне и попросить разрешения встречаться с ним!  
      — Вы не о том сейчас оба говорите! — не выдержал Скотт. — Стайлз чёрт знает где. И если он попал в руки к маньяку, потрошащему подростков, то нам стоит поторопиться с его поисками, потому что к полуночи он может быть уже мёртв! — в голосе МакКолла была неприкрытая истерика. Дерек и Джон смотрели на Скотта со смесью ужаса и понимания. На лице МакКолла отражалось отчаяние, которое испытывали сейчас все они. Хейл сложил руки на груди, как делал всегда, когда принимал ситуацию и был готов к сотрудничеству, Джон поджал губы, но морщины на лбу разгладились, что означало, что он больше не злился.  
      — Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Дерек у Скотта.  
      — У Стайлза была карта, на ней он помечал квадраты, которые следовало прочесать, чтобы найти маньяка. Карту я не нашёл, но думаю, она есть у него на компьютере. Она была распечатана и склеена. Нужно прочесать все квадраты. Думаю, мы сможем учуять его.  
То есть найти. — Джон подозрительно посмотрел на Скотта, но ничего не сказал.  
      — Тогда едем домой, — сказал Джон.  
      — Мистер Стилински, — попробовал было Дерек.  
      — Заткнись, — сказал Джон, проходя мимо Дерека. — Я ни на йоту не верю тебе. Если бы не эта ситуация, я бы врезал тебе и никогда больше не подпустил к Стайлзу.  
      — Для начала неплохо, — пробормотал себе под нос Дерек.  
      — Так, а вы что здесь делаете? — спросил Джон у Эрики, Бойда и Айзека, нервно топчущихся в коридоре участка.  
      — Мы пришли искать Стайлза, — ответила за всех Эрика.  
      — Вы ещё подростки.  
      — Мы не уйдём, — сказал Бойд. Джон вздохнул.  
      — Слушайте, я рад, что вы так дружны со Стайлзом, но это дело полиции, они достаточно квалифицированы для этого. А вам нужно быть в постели и тебе, Скотт, тоже.  
      — Что? Вы думаете я смогу заснуть?  
      — Мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь в безопасности дома!  
      — Мистер Стилински, поверьте, мы лучшее, что сейчас есть, — сказала Эрика.  
      — Послушайте…  
      — Просто дайте нам помочь, — сказал молчавший до этого Айзек.  
      — А ты разве не в розыске? — Джон с удивлением осмотрел всех троих, потом посмотрел на Дерека. — Это ты! — Хейл собрался было что-то сказать, но Джон перебил его:  
      — Хорошо, но как только это закончится, вы все объясните мне, какого чёрта делаете в компании Дерека Хейла. А ты, Айзек, дашь показания, с тебя всё ещё не сняли обвинения.  
      — Пойдёмте уже! — потребовал Скотт, обходя Джона и направляясь к выходу из полицейского участка.  
  
10.10.20…  
21:50  
  
      Джимми без глаза следил за ним. Даже в темноте он следил за ним. Теперь, когда Стайлз знал, от чего так пахнет и слышал копошащихся в Джимми червей, он сжимался от ужаса и отвращения. Он как-будто видел мертвеца, хоть это и было невозможно. Стилински казалось, что черви скоро закончат с трупом и возьмутся за него. Стайлзу даже казалось, что он чувствует шевеление рядом с собой. Он старался отгонять все эти мысли, сосредоточиться на побеге, или хотя бы на том, что всего через пару часов его придут убить. Но всё, о чём мог думать Стайлз — это труп напротив, жуткий сосед, молчаливый и безропотный, жадно пожирающий Стилински одним глазом, а может уже и не глазом, а глазницей, из которой лезли трупные черви. Стайлз тёр руки о дерево, понимая, что это бесполезно, это бы не сработало никогда. Только не с ним, он ведь невезучий. Попался как дурак, надеялся поймать опасного преступника, надеялся, что его отец будет горд им, а все остальные перестанут считать слабаком. Ну что получилось, Стайлз? Получилось у тебя? Теперь ты доволен? Сидишь в темноте в компании мертвеца и дожидаешься смерти, герой, нечего сказать.  
      Стилински ощутил, как по лицу потекли слёзы. Они давно душили его. Всхлипнув Стайлз, затряс головой, умоляя неизвестно кого о том, чтобы всё это оказалось бредом, выдумкой его мозга, ночным кошмаром — чем угодно. Разве могло это быть реальностью?  
  
  
  
10.10.20…  
22:14  
  
      — Думаю, на Бенифит-стрит мы ничего не найдём, ты бы учуял его, — сказал Дерек, рассматривая отметки на карте. Скотт кивнул, оглядываясь достаточно ли далеко стоял шериф, чтобы не слышать их с Дереком разговора. Тот говорил с подчинёнными, обрисовывая круг поисков.  
      — Если Стайлз дошёл до неё, то встаёт вопрос, почему я его не учуял.  
      — Не дошёл, — уверенно сказал Дерек. — Нет ни одного существа, умеющего скрывать чужой запах. Свой могут скрыть только оборотни и то не все. Так что стоит начать поиски с того места, где ты потерял его и посмотреть в каком направлении есть отметка.  
      — В том то и дело, — сказал Скотт, — я потерял его на дороге. Идём. — Дерек двинулся с МакКоллом в сторону Бенифит-стрит.  
      — Следи за языком в следующий раз, нам ещё не хватало, чтобы отец Стайлза устроил на нас охоту.  
      — Он не такой.  
      — То, что Стайлз — фанат мистических тварей, не означает, что Джон Стилински точно такой же.  
      — Боишься, что после этого он запретит тебе встречаться со Стайлзом?  
      — Он мне и так запретил, если ты не заметил.  
      — Не запретил, он мог это сделать давно, — сказал Скотт уверенно. — Думаю, ты ему нравишься.  
      — Ничего более нелепого не слышал.  
      — Здесь, — сказал Скотт.  
      — Я ничего не чувствую  
      — Запах был слабым и обрывался здесь, — Дерек оглянулся, до конца улицы было ещё два квартала, оба здания нежилые, на этаже одного из них располагалось кафе.  
      — Если ты думаешь, что он затащил его в дом, нет. Я проверял, — Хейл осмотрелся ещё раз, а потом споткнувшись, посмотрел вниз.  
      — Скотт, — сказал он, — люк. — МакКолл автоматически посмотрел вниз и увидел круглый технический люк.  
      — Ты думаешь?  
      — Покажи карту. Система канализаций идёт через весь город, но выходов в водоёмы у неё всего несколько. — Они развернули карту.  
      — Здесь, — Дерек ткнул на лес, соседствующий с территорией Хейлов.  
      — Это четвёртый квадрат.  
      — Да и там есть слив, а также там есть место, которое называют Ведьминой рощей.  
      — Если он оккультист, то…  
      — Любит дурацкие пафосные названия. Думаю, там он убивал всех своих жертв.  
      — Справишься один? — спросил Скотт. — Вряд ли мистер Стилински готов к такому.  
      — Со мной будет Питер, — ответил Дерек. — А вы пока осмотрите остальные квадраты.  
  
  
10.10.20…  
23:50  
  
      — Ты готов, Стайлз? — он был готов, готов ко всему, только бы его забрали отсюда. Только бы не слышать червей и жужжания. «Две недели, — думал Стайлз. — Джим был мёртв как минимум две недели, раз черви успели окуклиться и завершить своё превращение в горбатую муху».  
      — Пора? — слабо спросил Стилински, вяло смотря на мужчину, отвязывающего его от столба. Стайлз чувствовал себя пьяным, одуревшим от ужаса и невыносимого запаха. Казалось, он заполнил его всего изнутри. Стилински был уверен, что ещё чуть-чуть и из него самого посыплются черви. Руки онемели и мелко тряслись. Грудь, которая ранее от движения отдавалась болью, сейчас «ныла» в непрекращающемся спазме. Пытка от ощущения себя всё ещё живым казалась невыносимой. У Стайлза не осталось иллюзий, он был обречён на страшную смерть.  
      — Идём, попробуешь сбежать, я отделаю тебя не хуже Джима, — Стайлз ничего не ответил, он лишь слабо кивнул. На улице он глубоко вдохнул свежего воздуха и сильно закашлялся. Стилински с горечью смотрел на деревья, прикидывая, как далеко он смог бы убежать. — Очухался? — ехидно спросил мужчина.  
      — Зачем ты это делаешь? — слабо спросил Стайлз.  
      — Я тебе объяснял, это мой дар.  
      — Дар — это быть жертвой? — горько спросил Стилински. Мужчина тут же сдавил его лицо своими пальцами и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
      — Это дар, Стайлз. Вы не понимаете круговорота жизни и смерти. Разве это не прекрасно, когда из мёртвого тела появляется жизнь?  
      — Ты о горбатках? Они отвратительны.  
      — Люди эгоистично полагают, что являются венцом творения. Они не принимают иных форм жизни как нечто ценное. Но правда в том, что планета, на которой мы живём — это дом для миллиарда видов организмов, разных и удивительных.  
      — Для человека, который убил двенадцать подростков, ты слишком красиво рассказываешь о том, как ценна жизнь мухи, поедающей гнилую плоть.  
      — А чем она хуже тебя, Стайлз? Разве ты не ешь мёртвую плоть? Все те животные, которые оказываются на твоём столе, они мертвы.  
      — Это другое! — закричал Стилински. — Это совсем другое!  
      — Нет, Стайлз. Это всё одно и тоже, жить, чтобы поедать умерших, или поедать умерших, чтобы жить. Все мы — пища. И когда ты умрёшь, ты тоже ей станешь. Принять это и понять — наивысший дар. Тело ничего не значит. Твоя смерть даст жизнь чему-то другому, новому.  
      — А как же сохранение вида? — закричал Стайлз, когда мужчина, схватил его за связанные руки и потащил куда-то вглубь леса.  
      — Сохранением займутся женщины.  
      — Ты убиваешь их детей!  
      — Всего лишь тринадцать человек. Люди неистребимы.  
      — Ты чокнутый! — заорал Стайлз. — Ненормальный псих! Все твои слова о даре и круговороте, это должен быть естественный процесс! А то, что ты берёшь его в свои руки — это отвратительное извращение! — на мгновение тюремщик замер, а потом бросив Стайлза на землю, пнул его в живот. Стилински вскрикнул и сжался в позе эмбриона.  
      — НЕ СМЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ ТО, ЧЕГО НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ! — но Стайлза было уже не остановить. Он решил, что лучше сдохнуть здесь в лесу, чем быть принесённым в жертву. Стилински не хотел никакого дара, он хотел умереть по своему желанию, а не по чьей-то воле.  
      — Ты превозносишь законы природы и сам же их нарушаешь!  
      — Заткнись!  
      — Подумай! Ни одно животное не убивает просто так, только человек! И ты сейчас больше человек, чем я, потому что это ты убиваешь меня в угоду своему желанию, без всякого смысла! — это последнее, что прокричал Стайлз, прежде чем получил удар по голове и отключился.  
  
10.10.20…  
23:50  
  
      — Дерек, я просил тебя сегодня мне не звонить, — Питер был сонным и злым. — В кои-то веки я лёг рано спать и собирался как следует выспаться.  
      — Заткнись.  
      — Дерек, я уже не так молод, чтобы рыскать по лесу в поисках твоего…  
      — Заткнись, — Дерек и, схватив Питера за грудки, как следует его встряхнул. — Ты обязан мне. Я взял тебя в стаю, хотя мог второй раз убить тебя, за всё то, что ты сделал! А сейчас ты замолчишь и поможешь мне.  
      — Ладно, — Питер оторвал от себя руки Дерека. — Незачем так реагировать.  
      — По-другому ты не понимаешь.  
      — Дерек, — Питер остановил племянника, взяв того за плечо. Младший Хейл нетерпеливо посмотрел на дядю. — Ты должен понять, что шанс найти его ничтожен.  
      — Да пошёл ты! — Дерек откинул руку Питера. — Вали отсюда, только в следующий раз не приходи ко мне.  
      — Я хочу предостеречь тебя от новой боли.  
      — Ты? Ты убил мою сестру!  
      — Она была и моей племянницей.  
      — Страшно подумать, какие муки совести должно быть тебя терзают, — язвительно ответил Дерек.  
      — Что бы ты не думал, я любил Лору.  
      — Ты ненормальный, — совершенно серьёзно сказал Дерек.  
      — Возможно, — ответил Питер.  
      — А теперь заткнись и смотри в оба, — старший Хейл театрально вздохнул и пошёл вслед за Дереком.  
      — А я предлагал Стайлзу укус. Не будь он таким гордым, сейчас сидел бы дома, а не…  
      — Что ты сделал? — Дерек остановился и посмотрел на Питера.  
      — Я предлагал его укусить.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Глупый вопрос, Дерек. Я был альфой. Ты в курсе, чем занимаются альфы? Собирают стаю.  
      — Но почему ему? И почему ты спрашивал?  
      — А почему нет? — невинно спросил старший Хейл. — Мне он понравился. Смышлёный и язвительный. Припоминаю, что тебя в нём бесило это. Стайлз всегда слишком много знает и слишком много говорит.  
      — А ты нашёл это очаровательным? — недоверчиво спросил Дерек.  
      — В конце концов, ты тоже нашёл это очаровательным, — ехидно ответил Питер. Дерек недовольно смотрел на дядю, его глаза светились кроваво-красным цветом. — Ревнуешь, Дерек? — старший Хейл наслаждался реакцией племянника.  
      — Мы ещё поговорим об этом, — пообещал Дерек.  
      — А ты даже не думал о такой возможности? — с интересом спросил Питер. — Я имею в виду укусить его.  
      — Нет.  
      — Зря, как видишь люди очень хрупки.  
      — Я не поведусь на это второй раз.  
      — Всё ещё не можешь простить мне Пейдж?  
      — Ещё одно слово и я наплюю на своё решение сохранить тебе жизнь.  
      — Будешь искать Стайлза в одиночку.  
      — Ты всё равно ни черта не помогаешь! — зарычал Дерек, на Питера не подействовало. Он вдруг шикнул на племянника.  
      — Слышишь? — спросил он у младшего Хейла. Дерек прислушался.  
  
_— Ты превозносишь законы природы и сам же их нарушаешь!_  
  
      — Это Стайлз, — немного удивлённо сказал Дерек.  
      — Идём, это недалеко от Ведьминой рощи.  
  
      Дерек озверел, когда увидел еле живого Стайлза и склонившегося над ним мужчину, придерживающего Стилински за голову и собирающегося перерезать горло. Питер не стал удерживать племянника. Ему казалось, что Дерек подавлял свою злость слишком долго. Питер подошёл к Стайлзу и осторожно ощупал его. У Стилински была разбита голова и грудь. Живот представлял собой сплошное кровавое месиво. Питер достал телефон и набрал номер скорой.  
  
      — Срочно скорую, двадцать миль по окружной дороге от Бейкон-Хиллс. Стайлз Стилински. Что? Раны? Черепно-мозговая, живот всмятку, в общем, плохо выглядит. Откуда я знаю, сколько ему лет, подросток. Дерек, ты не знаешь, сколько лет Стайлзу? — спокойно спросил Питер у Дерека, который вообще ничего не слышал, избивая мужчину кулаками. — Дерек тоже не знает. Приезжайте, это сын шерифа Стилински. — Питер захлопнул крышку телефона, а потом поднялся и подошёл к Дереку.  
      — Дерек, тебя посадят, если убьёшь его. Стайлзу это не поможет, — кажется это подействовало. Хейл пьяно посмотрел на дядю, а потом на неподвижно лежащего Стилински.  
      — Он жив, — сказал Питер, наблюдая, как Дерек, секунду назад в бешенстве избивающий неудачливого маньяка, сидел подле Стайлза, осторожно касаясь его. Руки Хейла дрожали, а сам он дышал через раз.  
  
      Старший Хейл с интересом смотрел на мужчину, лежащего подле него.  
      — Да, хорошо ты его отделал, — заключил Питер и вновь открыл телефон. Набрав номер, шерифа, старший Хейл сообщил Джону Стилински, что его сын жив и сейчас они с Дереком ожидают скорой помощи. Выслушав, тяжёлый вздох Джона и его сбивчивые слова о том, что тот сейчас же приедет к ним, Питер даже не попрощавшись, скинул звонок.  
      — Дерек, это же Саймон, помнишь, нам рассказывали о нём, друид, который стал хранителем стаи уже в десять лет. Да, талантливые дети часто становятся головной болью родителей. Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу его, — Питер стёр с лица друида кровь своим платком и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел его. — Жаль. Говорят, его стаю перебил Девкалион. Бедняка наверно крышей поехал после этого.  
      Дерек ничего не слышал из слов Питера. Он был сосредоточен на Стайлзе, на его сиплых вдохах и слабом пульсе.  
      — Стайлз? — позвал Дерек. Стилински приоткрыл глаза и захрипел от радости и боли, от ужаса того, что умрёт сейчас и здесь, так и не увидев лица отца, что так и не попросит у него прощения, от того, что возможно голос Хейла — всего лишь галлюцинация в его голове.  
      — Стайлз, — руки Хейла подхватили Стилински. Тот завыл от боли в груди, но вырываться не стал. Он задыхался от крови, идущей изо рта и не мог ничего сказать. Стилински вытаращил глаза на Дерека, как-будто пытался что-то донести до него и вместе с тем насмотреться на него. — Питер быстрее скорую!  
      — Я уже вызвал, — отозвался старший Хейл.  
      — Стайлз, смотри на меня! Не теряй сознание, слышишь? Стайлз! — Дерек уложил Стилински набок, чтобы тот не задохнулся собственной кровью. Стайлз выблевал сгусток чего-то красного и тут же в ужасе отпрянул от него.  
      — Ничего, всё хорошо, — уговаривал не то себя, не то Стайлза Дерек. Он гладил Стилински по голове, следя за тем, чтобы Стайлз дышал.  
      — Прости, — кое-как прошептал Стилински.  
      — Молчи, — машинально ответил Дерек. — Просто дыши, — вероятно, это было впервые в жизни: Стайлз Стилински послушался Дерека Хейла и замолчал.  
  
      Скорая с трудом транспортировала Стайлза на носилках до машины. Дерек поехал вместе со Стилински до больницы, а Питер остался дожидаться Джона с полицией, чтобы сдать им потрошителя.  
      По дороге у Стайлза случалась остановка сердца, но Стилински успели реанимировать. Хейл был готов в любой момент обратить Стайлза, хоть и понимал, что шансов выжить с многочисленными ранениями мало, поэтому Дерек с надеждой и ужасом смотрел на действия врачей, сжимая при этом до боли руку Стилински.  
      В реанимацию его не пустили, в операционную тем более. Но через шесть часов к усталому Джону, Дереку и бодрому Питеру вышел хирург и сообщил, что Стайлза удалось «собрать» обратно, но поскольку после операции ему предстоит ещё долгий курс реабилитации, к нему никого не пустят. Стая была оповещена, более всех в больницу рвался Скотт, но Мелисса сына не пустила.  
      Когда все дела были улажены и можно было разойтись по домам, Джон, Дерек и Питер, вопреки сильному желанию отдохнуть, отправились в бар. Ни Дерек, ни Джон просто не смогли бы заснуть, а Питер уже давно и безнадёжно страдал бессонницей. Это было впервые, когда Джон Стилински нормально разговаривал с Дереком и не пытался обвинить его в чём-либо.  
  


* * *

  
  
      К Стайлзу пустили на следующий день, но разговаривать тот смог только через четыре. До этого Стилински кололи морфий и он всё время спал.  
      — Привет, волчара, — сказал Стилински и улыбнулся. Синяки по всему лицу портили Стайлза и казались Дереку очень неправильными.  
      — Ты идиот!  
      — Думаешь, сказал что-то новое? — фыркнул Стайлз. — До тебя уже тут был папа и Скотт.  
      — А ты думаешь, что заслуживаешь чего-то иного? Раз ты настолько придурок, что полез к этому психу, то я буду до конца жизни говорить, какой ты идиот! Если тебе на себя плевать, подумай о тех, кто тебя любит!  
      — Если ты пришёл орать на меня, то не стоит, — сказал Стайлз, смаргивая слёзы. — Я сам понимаю, как глупо поступил, Дерек. Прости.  
      — Ну уж нет, в этот раз ты одним «прости» не отделаешься. Из школы будешь прямиком домой возвращаться и никаких вечерних прогулок.  
      — Что? Да вы сговорились?! Отец тут мне головомойку устроил, Скотт, а теперь ты!  
      — Я согласен с Джоном. Больше никаких расследований, Стайлз.  
      — А как я к тебе буду приходить?  
      — Я сам к тебе буду приходить, а если захочешь в лофт, буду увозить и привозить.  
      — Ещё скажи, что отец не против.  
      — Джон не против. Он сказал, что лучше будет мириться с нашими отношениями, тогда он хотя бы будет знать, что ты в безопасности со мной, а не чёрт знает где. Я ещё не устроил головомойку Скотту.  
      — Скотт не виноват!  
      — Скотт виноват, хоть я и знаю, какое дурное влияние ты на него оказываешь, он должен был прийти ко мне и сказать, что за идиотская идея пришла тебе в голову.  
      — Он мой друг, а не…  
      — Вот именно потому, что он твой друг, он и должен был мне всё сразу рассказать, — Стайлз надулся и отвернулся к окну.  
      — Всё сказал? Может ещё дверью хлопнешь?  
      — Может и стоило, — Стилински посмотрел на Дерека со смесью обиды и недоверия.  
      — Ты правда уйдёшь? Оставишь меня тут? — Стайлз выглядел уязвлённым и одиноким в этой больничной рубашке, с капельницей в руке и с синяками на скуле и щеке. Дерек смягчился и подошёл ближе, понимая, что сейчас не изменено попадёт под очарование Стилински.  
      — Я тебя не брошу, — сказал он.  
      — Ты меня даже не коснулся ни разу. С порога начал отчитывать, — обиды в голосе Стайлза было столько, что Дерек открыто усмехнулся. Всё-таки разница в их возрасте ещё слишком часто давала о себе знать. Хейл сел подле Стайлза и коснулся его лица, забирая боль.  
      — Где ещё болит?  
      — Моё сердце болит, — фыркнул Стилински, а потом широко улыбнулся.  
      — Балбес, показывай, как тебя заштопали, — Стайлз наморщился, но поднял рубашку, показывая свежий рубец на животе.  
      — Мои внутренности были всмятку. Правда сейчас я себя именно так и чувствую — всмятку.  
      Дерек положил руку на шов, в момент на кисти Хейл появились чёрные вены. Стилински ощутил, как боль постепенно исчезла, а вместо неё появилось приятное тепло.  
      — Хватит, — почему-то прошептал Стайлз. — Мне уже хорошо. Лучше поцелуй меня.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Стилински пролежал в больнице около двух недель. Всё это время его мучили кошмары с участием Джима. Стайлз просыпался от того, что его будили медсёстры. Стилински отправили к психологу, который прописал ему успокоительные. Стайлз не стал их пить, а психолога послал к чёрту.  
      В день выписки, Стайлза ждал сюрприз в виде Питера. Стилински был уверен, что его заберёт Дерек, поскольку отец был на работе и после потрошителя в участке было слишком много неразберихи.  
      — А ты что тут делаешь? — немного враждебно спросил Стайлз.  
      — Тебя сегодня выписывают.  
      — Где Дерек?  
      — В участке, его допрашивают.  
      — В чём его обвиняют?!  
      — Ни в чём, он проходит свидетелем по делу потрошителя, — ответил Питер, осматривая палату Стайлза. — Дело забрали в ФБР.  
      — Ясно. Значит ты за мной?  
      — Да, ты уже всё собрал?  
      — Да мне особо нечего, — Стилински кивнул на сумку. — Осталось подписать бумаги и…  
      — Я уже всё сделал, — ответил Питер, понимая как тяжело Стайлзу обсуждать денежные вопросы. Стилински хотел было что-то сказать, но Питер перебил его: — Дерек распорядился.  
      — Ясно, тогда идём.  
  
      Они дождались лифта и зашли в него вместе с медсестрой и инвалидным креслом, на которой сидел замерший пациент. Стайлз невольно вспомнил, как в точно таком же кресле сидел Питер. Стилински машинально посмотрел на дядю Дерека. Питер коротко улыбнулся и тоже посмотрел на пациента, видимо их мысли текли в одном русле. Стайлз подумал о том, что Питеру должно быть тяжело видеть инвалидное кресло. Следом пришла другая мысль: а что бы было тяжело для него самого? У Стилински буквально перехватило дыхание, когда он воочию увидел труп. Он не был в больнице, его не спасли. Он всё ещё в подвале — один на один с мертвецом. Стайлз дышал надсадно, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.  
      — Стайлз!  
      — Боже, у него паническая атака! — сказала медсестра. — Надо задержать дыхание. Скажите же ему! — но Питер её не слушал.  
      — Стайлз, — Стилински трясло, он видел перед собой труп парня, жутковатый, изуродованный, один глаз заплыл, а второй полуприкрытый, следящий за ним.  
      — Нет, нет, — неужели он всё ещё там: сидит напротив покойника и ждёт, когда сам станет таким же.  
      — Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — никакой реакции. Питер отвесил Стилински пощёчину. Стайлз распахнул глаза и уставился на Хейла. — Всё хорошо? — Стайлз помотал головой, из его глаз полились слёзы. Стилински схватился за Хейла, стараясь не упасть.  
      — Помогло? — с удивлением спросил медсестра, Питер опять её проигнорировал. Стилински замер, уткнувшись в него и тяжело дыша.  
      — Я был там, — сказал он наконец.  
      — Это наверно из-за лифта. Замкнутые пространства после травмирующего эпизода могут пугать.  
      — А то я сам не понял, — зло отозвался Стайлз. Он всё ещё стоял, вцепившись в руки Питера, пытаясь совладать с собой.  
      — Первый, идём, — Хейл обнял Стайлза, сжав его плечо, и подтолкнул к выходу вслед за медсестрой, толкавшей инвалидное кресло впереди себя. Стилински затравлено смотрел на холл, судорожно мотая головой — ничего не обычного: вестибюль клиники был светлым, множество медсестёр в светло-зелёной форме, больные в пижамах в мелкий рисунок, на некоторых были синие халаты. Питер довёл Стайлза до сидений и опустил его на одно из них. Стилински покачал головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Воды принести? — Стайлз как-будто не слышал вопроса. Он словно во сне смотрел то на Питера, то на людей, пытаясь понять, где находится. Хейл нахмурился, чуть сильнее сжал плечо Стилински, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.  
      — Посмотри на меня, — попросил Питер. Стайлз взглянул на Хейла. Лицо Питера было усталым и не выражало обычную, для старшего Хейла, язвительность. Питер, погладил Стайлза по щеке, — Пить будешь?  
      — Да, — наконец ответил Стилински, ощущая сильную сухость во рту, — Там есть автомат.  
      — Я здесь пробыл достаточно для того, чтобы знать это, — ответил Хейл и направился к автомату. Стилински смотрел на его удаляющуюся спину, а внутри его нарастала паника. Почему Дерек не приехал за ним? Почему Питер? Разве они доверяют Питеру? Стайлз потерянно обшарил свои карманы, надеясь, что найдёт телефон, но вспомнил, что тот был отнят у него друидом. Стилински с надеждой взглянул на выход из больницы, ощущая острое желание увидеть на пороге отца или Дерека. Хоть кого-то из стаи, но не Питера. Пусть Лидия Мартин, которой плевать на него, но не мертвец Питер, пролежавший под домом Хейлов, гнивший долгое время. К моменту, когда вернулся старший Хейл и протянул Стайлзу бутылку с водой, Стилински уже плохо понимал, где находится.  
      — Стайлз, ты меня слышишь? — Питер сел на корточки перед Стилински и заглянул ему в глаза.  
      — Почему ты? Где Дерек? Где мой отец?  
      — Стайлз, я тебе сказал, Дерек даёт показания. Дело о потрошителе — дело ФБР, моего племянника допрашивают.  
      — Ты всё врёшь!  
      — Хорошо, я могу позвонить Дереку, или твоему отцу.  
      — Позвони отцу, — Питер послушно достал телефон и набрал телефон Джона Стилински.  
      — Да, Питер? Ты забрал его?  
      — Стайлз хотел поговорить с вами, — Питер передал трубку Стилински. Тот взял её трясущемся пальцами и приложил к уху.  
      — Папа, — дрожащим голосом проблеял Стилински.  
      — Стайлз? С тобой всё хорошо? Питер что-то сделал?  
      — Нет, — Стилински замотал голой. — Всё хорошо, просто хотел узнать как ты и Дерек.  
      — Я сейчас занят. Прости что не приехал. Фэбээровецы не слишком церемонятся с местной полицией, сам понимаешь. Питер отвезёт тебя домой.  
      — Я хочу к тебе.  
      — Стайлз, тут нечего делать.  
      — Не хочу быть дома один.  
      — Питер останется с тобой, — Стилински посмотрел на старшего Хейла и нахмурился.  
      — Нет, — твёрдо ответил Стайлз. — Я лучше посижу в участке.  
      — Хорошо, тогда дай трубку Питеру.  
      Хейл спокойно выслушал наставления Джона Стилински, а потом коротко попрощался и захлопнул телефон.  
      — Готов идти? — спросил он у Стайлза.  
      — Да, — Стилински не дал себе помочь. Шатаясь, он поплёлся к выходу сам. Питер этой детской показушности только умилился. Стайлз уселся на переднее сидение Камаро и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Они ехали не более часа. Когда машина подъехала к участку, Стайлз повернулся к Питеру и задал волновавший его всю дорогу вопрос: — Как ты пережил всё то, что с тобой произошло?  
      — Что именно?  
      — Пожар, кома, а потом ты был мёртв.  
      — Что из перечисленного тебя интересует больше всего?  
      — Не знаю. — Стайлз посмотрел на участок, решая как много у него времени на душещипательные беседы с дядей Дерека. — Мы привыкли считать тебя злодеем.  
      — Думаешь, это не так?  
      — Нет, это так. Никакая травма не оправдает того, что ты сделал с сестрой Дерека.  
      — Почему Лору всегда называют сестрой Дерека? В первую очередь она была моей племянницей.  
      — Наверно потому, что ты убил её? Возможно, для тебя сложно понять чувства обычных людей. Думать о том, что ты убил свою племянницу — родную кровь… Это чудовищный поступок, Питер.  
      — Мы будем говорить о морали или тебя волнует что-то ещё? — лениво поинтересовался Хейл.  
      — Тот парень — Джимми, я просидел напротив него всю ночь. Я понимаю, что он всего лишь жертва. Ему не повезло. Но, я не могу думать о нём как о жертве, он был моим палачом.  
      — Палачом был потрошитель.  
      — Нет, — покачал головой Стилински. — Я был готов сдаться, только бы не сидеть в этом подвале. И это не из-за потрошителя, это из-за Джимми, из-за того, чем он стал после смерти. Это был так откровенно, так тошнотворно просто и мерзко. Я не смогу этого забыть. Мне всё ещё кажется, что я в этом подвале. Этот запах…  
      — Сладковатый, — подсказал Питер.  
      — Да, запах смерти. Как ты смог пережить смерть?  
      — Ты имеешь в виду процесс оживления трупа или моё психологическое состояние? Если первое, я могу дать тебе книгу, если второе, ты и сам знаешь сколько во мне нормального.  
      — Но ты чувствовал себя другим? — Питер вздохнул.  
      — Стайлз, это опыт, не более. Да, он не слишком приятный, но со временем воспоминания об этом поблекнут.  
      — А сейчас что мне делать?  
      — Идти в участок и мотать нервы отцу и Дереку.  
      — Ладно, — Стайлз неловко улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что довёз.  
      — Не за что.  
      — Пока, — Стилински хлопнул дверцей машины и направился прямиком в участок. Питер видел, как за стеклянной дверью участка Стайлз обнял отца и они вместе скрылись за дверью кабинета шерифа. Старший Хейл знал, что Стилински никогда не забудет ночь, проведённую в компании мертвеца. Во всяком случае, сам он, так и не смог ничего забыть.  
  
Конец.

 


End file.
